Séance
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: The game shop just got a shipment of a new game. Yugi, being excited about the new game, invites everyone over to play it. But is it really just a game? Rated T for minor language.


**Author's Notes: Hi everyone. I know, I know, a new story and all my others are hiatus. Don't cuss me out. I have will eventually finish the other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, I just had to do it, etc., etc. I plan on finishing this story quickly though, so no chewing me out (my muses already did that). My Muses will comment at the bottom.**

/…/ = Yami to Yugi

[…] = Yugi to Yami

|…| = Bakura to Ryou

{…} = Ryou to Bakura

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

"Come on Seto, it'll be fun!"

"Absolutely not, Mokuba. I will not participate in any of the geek squad's game nights."

"But Seto!" The younger Kaiba gave his older brother some of the cutest puppy eyes ever to be seen.

Seto sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll take you. However, since I do not trust Wheeler…or any of the others for that matter, I will be staying as well."

Mokuba practically jumped with joy, "Yes! Thanks Big Brother! It's going to be so much fun!"

Seto rolled his eyes and couldn't help but silently pray that a bus would hit Wheeler before he had to take Mokuba to the Kame Game shop.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

"I don't know Yugi…a game like that may not be the safest thing for us to be playing…" Ryou spoke into the phone nervously.

"Ah, come on Ryou. You aren't honestly afraid of a board game, are you?" Malik teased.

Ryou frowned at Malik. He sighed and said into the phone, "We'll be there in an hour Yugi. See you then."

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

"'Sup, Yug?" Joey asked into the phone, "A new game? Sweet! What time do we need to be there?"

"…"

"Alright, see ya in a hour." Joey hung up the phone and called to his sister, "Serenity! Come on! We gonna check out this new game Gramps and Yug got!"

"Coming!" Serenity answered, "What's the game called?"

"Eh, some weird word that sounds like the name for a baby toy or something. I can't remember exactly what though…"

Serenity shook her head at him before walking out the door and calling over her shoulder, "We should pick up Mai and Tristan on the way, shouldn't we?"

"That's the plan."

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

"Hello?"

"…"

"Oh, hey Yugi. What's up?"

"…"

"A new game? All right, I'll come."

"…"

"Ok, see you in an hour, Yugi!" Téa closed her cell phone and grabbed her purse. If Yugi had gotten Kaiba to let Mokuba come over, then this new game must be pretty good.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

Yugi grinned as he pulled the game out of the box and began to set it up. This was going to be an interesting evening to say in the least. The wild-haired teen put the game board exactly centered on the table and placed a candle at each corner of the board. He then positioned the rest of the candles strategically around the room (two on top of the TV, two on either side of the TV, four on each table, one in each corner of the room).

Yugi looked around the room appreciatively, admiring his work.

/Aibou, are you sure about this game?/

[Absolutely. It is only a game Mou Hitari No Boku.]

/People say that about Duel Monsters, too…/

[…Touché…]

Yugi mentally shook his head at Yami for being so worrisome. It was just a game they were going to be playing; what could possibly go wrong?

With a smile on his face, Yugi went to the kitchen to get the snacks ready for when his friends arrived. Knowing Joey, every bag of chips in the pantry would be gone before the hour was up.

A knock was heard at the door and Yugi ran to the door and opened it. "Hey guys! Did you all ride together or something?" Yugi asked at seeing all his friends, including Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, standing outside the door.

"Nah, we all just arrived at the same time." Joey said as Yugi invited them all inside.

"Though the disappointed look on Kaiba's face at seeing Joey was priceless!" Malik laughed. Kaiba just scowled at the former tomb keeper.

"You're staying Kaiba?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes. If that's a problem-" the CEO began.

"No, no! It's OK! This will make it even better!" Yugi said excitedly. He led the group into the living room. Téa gasped after entering.

"What in the world is with all the candles?" she asked.

Ryou too had gasped, but much quieter than Téa, "You're actually going to hold a full séance?"

Yugi looked curiously at Ryou, "What's wrong with that? Besides, it's just a game."

Ryou gulped but said nothing in reply.

| That's what you said about Duel Monsters the first time you played…| The spirit of the ring muttered in his mind.

{I know, that's what scares me…} Ryou knew all about séances, for he had held quite a few them himself. The only difference was that he knew what he was doing and Yugi most likely did not. Unfortunately, all the spirits Ryou spoke with were evil ones that were drawn to Bakura's presence. He had been trying for years to contact his mother or sister and had no luck so far.

Bakura heard his thoughts and couldn't help the wave of sympathy that passed over him. | Maybe tonight is the night.|

Ryou sighed sadly. {Maybe…}

"Ok, since it's better to play the game at night, we'll eat first and at about seven we'll come back in here and play the game. Does that sound good to everyone?" Yugi announced. Most everyone said something in agreement to the statement and they all went to the kitchen to eat and talk before night fell.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

The sun had finally dropped behind the horizon at around seven o' clock. Yugi and his friends all ventured back into the living room after enjoying a snack of various chips, ice cream, sandwiches, and soda. Even Kaiba had eaten a thing or two! Joey had, as predicted, pigged out on chips, Mokuba right behind him. Not to mention all the soda Joey drank…

Yugi motioned for everyone to grab a seat and asked Ryou to help him light all the candles around the room. Ryou had to admit that how well Yugi placed the candles impressed him, how precise they were aligned; there was hardly anything out of place. Yugi flipped the light switch and the room was plunged into eerie twilight zone lighting.

Yugi sat on one side of the low table, exactly centered with the board with his legs crossed. He spoke, "This is called a Ouija Board. This game is more than just a game," his voice was low, serious, and foreboding, "this 'game' is a gateway to another world that closely intertwines and overlaps our own…the spirit world…"

Kaiba couldn't believe he was actually staying for this, let alone letting Mokuba stay! It was just a game however there was no possible way that any of this could be real. There was a trick that only Yugi must know, Kaiba was sure of it.

"There are few rules, but what rules there are you must follow very closely. First, _never_ remove your hands from the board until the spirit being spoken with says 'goodbye.' Second, ask any question you wish to, but be wary! Whatever questions you ask can be answered in very unexpected ways… Third, do not doubt the power of the other side, if there are any non-believers here, be warned; you may be the one to experience the true power of the spirits… Any questions?" Yugi finished.

"Are these 'Others' dead people or what?" Joey spoke up.

Yugi replied, "They could be spirits of the dead, yes, but also angels, demons, and on occasion, even death gods…"

Joey gulped at the words 'death gods,' but nodded his understanding.

"Why shouldn't we take our hands off the board until the 'Other' says goodbye?" Mai questioned.

"If you do so, you open a doorway for the Others to come into our world through. No matter what happens, as long as our hands are on the board, the Other cannot permanently enter our plane of existence." Yugi answered.

Mai seemed to think that rather preposterous but kept her mouth shut and gave a single nod.

"Who's going to first? Is there an order we have to go in or what?" Malik asked.

Yugi said back, "Any two people can play at a time, sometimes more, but two is the best number. There is no particular order or way to choose who goes when."

"How is this going to affect the spirits of the millennium items?" Téa inquired curiously.

This time, Yugi hesitated before answering. He glanced at Ryou who gave no indication of knowing or not knowing. "I really don't know. Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head, " I do not know either. Every time I have held séances before, I have taken off the Ring, but evil spirits reacted to Bakura's lingering presence on me every time."

Yugi looked a bit worried and glanced uneasily beside him, clearly trying to get reassurance from the spirit that only millennium item holders could see and hear. "Should we take off our items then?"

Ryou thought for a moment, "Let's leave them on and see what happens. I have always been curious to know, but I always do this by myself so I was afraid of what could happen. But since we're with a group this time, I think it's safe to leave them on."

Yugi nodded, "All right then, who wants to go first? I'll be one person, who will the other be?"

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. It was obvious that no one wanted to be first. However, everyone was shocked to hear the voice that spoke up.

"I'll go." Seto Kaiba walked forward and sat across from Yugi, exactly centered and cross-legged.

"Very well." Yugi said. He placed two fingers lightly on the planchette that was resting on the center of the Ouija Board. Kaiba copied him. Immediately the piece began to vibrate. Ryou picked up a pencil and paper and got ready to write down the messages spelled out.

Yugi spoke loudly and clearly to the room, his eyes on the board the whole time, "Hello."

The piece began to move on its own; it spelled out H-E-L-L-O. Ryou quickly wrote down every letter spelled out and spoke the word or words written.

Yugi continued, "What is your name?"

S-E-T-H

Kaiba wanted to snort in sarcastic amusement at that. What kind of trick was Yugi trying to play on him?

"What are you?"

P-A-S-T

Ryou's eyes widen at the word and he and Yugi came to the same conclusion.

Yugi continued the questions, "Why are you here?"

R-E-M-I-N-D-E-R

Yugi look a bit shaken by that message, "A reminder to who?"

P-H-A-R-A-O-H-F-U-T-U-R-E

Yugi and Ryou both knew 'Pharaoh' meant Yami, but 'future' was a puzzle for them.

Yugi continued, "What is your message for the Pharaoh?"

I-S-E-R-V-E-Y-O-U

As the words were spoken, Yugi's eyes widened as Yami's spirit form flickered into view.

"What in the name of Ra?" He exclaimed in shock when everyone's eyes turned to him, only to be pulled away by another gasp of shock as Bakura's spirit form shimmered into existence.

"What the hell?" he yelled out, "What is this? I am not supposed to be able to be seen by non-item-holders!"

Yugi have them all a pointed look, clearly telling them to shut up which they surprisingly did, "And your message for 'Future'?"

R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-W-H-O-Y-O-U-A-R-E

Yugi suddenly understood who 'future' was. He glanced up at Kaiba who must have understood for his face was a mask of indifference.

Yugi was about to ask something else, but 'Seth' moved the piece to 'goodbye' and the session ended with Yugi and Kaiba removing their hands from the board.

In the dim light, it was hard to tell what everyone was feeling from that experience, but the moment that Seth said 'goodbye,' both Yami and Bakura disappeared.

Seto stood and raised an eyebrow at the silent group, "Scared?" he rolled his eyes, "Pathetic." With that statement, he sat in a chair and did not pay any more attention to the board, though it was obvious to Mokuba that Seto really had been affected by the game.

Yugi cleared his throat, "Any one else want to give it a go?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a try with you." Malik stepped forward and sat in the spot Kaiba had previously occupied. Ryou got his pencil ready again and waited to read out the messages.

Both players placed their fingers on the planchette and the séance began.

Both spoke as one, "Hello."

G-R-E-E-T-I-N-G-S

Yugi asked, "What is your name?"

N-O-T-F-O-R-G-O-T-T-E-N-E-A-S-I-L-Y

Yugi and Malik looked at each other in confusion.

Malik spoke next, "What do you want us to call you?"

O-T-H-E-R

Yugi looked even more confused, "Alright Other, what are you?"

A-P-I-E-C-E-O-F-H-I-M

Malik swallowed hard at that and just about took his hands off the board in fright, but stopped at the look from Yugi.

Yugi continued, "What is your real name?"

G-U-E-S-S

Yugi scowled at the board, "Is your name-"

Malik finished his question as more of a statement, "Marik. That is who you are."

The planchette moved to the word 'YES' before spelling out the rest of the message. I-A-M-M-A-R-I-K

Malik's hands flew from the board so fast that Yugi had no time to warn or stop him.

S-C-A-R-E-D-O-T-H-E-R-M-E

Malik yelped and stood up, backing up until he fell into a chair.

Yugi's face paled with the effort of containing the evil spirit by himself. He growled out, "Goodbye Marik Ishtar."

The planchette surprisingly moved to goodbye, though there was a lingering cold breeze, almost like freezing laughter in the air. Yugi slowly removed his shaking hands. No one had noticed that Yami and Bakura were back until Yami bent down and put a translucent arm around Yugi's shoulders in comfort. He then moved on to Malik to make sure he was ok from the encounter with Marik. Ryou noticed that the spirits had lingered longer this time as they once again faded from view.

Yugi was a still a bit pale from the effort of containing Marik, but he was better than Malik was. The former tomb keeper was pale under his tan and shaking in fright.

Yugi let him be, for he knew that Malik needed some time to himself to get over that experience.

With one last glance at Malik, Yugi asked the inevitable question, "Who's next?"

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh**__**! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I sprang one of the most evil spirits ever out on the first chapter. I know it may seem rushed, but there is one part in this story that I am anxious to get to. You'll all know when that is because the writing will most likely be more detailed and carefully done. My many muses will be commenting at the end of most chapters.**

**Dr. Dan: This is a pathetic excuse for spirits. I am spirit!**

**Ryou: No, you're a ghost.**

**Yami: Namara, what's with us being able to be seen? Where is that leading and why won't you tell us?  
>Betty: Really! I mean, come on! We're your muses for gosh sake! Tell us where this is leading!<br>Bob: Demons? Are you planning on bringing Betty and me in at some point?**

**Seto: This is so stupid.**

**Mokuba: It's scary.**

**Danielle: What, you find ghosts and spirits scary, Mokie? So you're scared of me? *makes a funny face* BOO!  
>Mokuba: So scary! *laughs*<strong>

**Aragon: Pathetic, just pathetic. You call that scary? The Box Ghost is scarier than that!**

**Blackjack: Dude, I've been to the Underworld, ya don't know scary till ya been there!**

**Arion: No, Amazons are scary...*shudders* The b****es kept me locked in a f***ing cage for years!**

**Téa: I am scared of what Namara has planned for my turn...**

**Clockwork: *has indifferent and all-knowing look on face***

**Anubis: Death gods? Are you planning on bringing me in?**

**Namara: You will all find out soon...**

**All: REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


End file.
